


It Was Always Gonna End This Way

by Awkward_Amateur



Category: White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Hurt Neal Caffrey, Hurt/Comfort, I know, Prison, Trust Issues, Worried Peter Burke, h/c, if it's in the white collar universe the trust issues are automatically implied, or at least presumed betrayal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Amateur/pseuds/Awkward_Amateur
Summary: Neal is arrested for something he didn't do, but Peter doesn't believe him.As if that wasn't enough of a problem, there's also a price on Neal's head, and a few men more than happy to cash in.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	It Was Always Gonna End This Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I've been a white-collar fan for many, many years now and have been lurking in the fandom here on ao3 for equally as long. Recently though, I watched the entire series again with my sister and decided, why not give writing a fic a try. For those of you who've read my other fics, you know I am neither prompt nor brief when it comes to updating. I hope the length of my chapters (though this one actually isn't long at all) makes up for the slow and irregular pace at which they come out. I honestly have no plan for this story so we'll see if it goes anywhere. I'm mostly just testing the waters of a new fandom. If you like this though, leave me a comment and I will see about continuing it. Thank you for reading!   
> And as always, stay safe and stay informed.
> 
> P.S. For those of you awaiting the next chapter of Like Moons And Like Suns, know that I am one-third of the way through writing it. I truly am sorry it's taking this long.

In the end, it’s Peter’s disappointment that ruins him. Neal could deal with the rest of it. The cops busting into his apartment in the middle of the night. Having his hands wrenched behind his back and cuffed together before he can even ask what’s going on. Seeing June’s worried face as they drag him out of the townhouse and into a police car. Questioning the cops desperately until they tell him to shut up. Being thrown in a dark, cold cell, wearing nothing but the silk sleep pants he’d gone to bed in. Those were all things he could deal with. Things he is dealing with. Even though seven hours later, as he’s brought from the cell to an interrogation room, he still isn’t exactly sure what he’s being arrested for. They must have told him earlier, but his brain was still foggy with sleep and it’s not like he’s done anything particularly illegal recently, at least not any more so than usual.

For a moment, he sees Peter sitting in the chair on the opposite end of the table and feels nothing but relief. Peter will tell him what’s going on. Peter will get him out of there. Of course, he will. It’s what he does. But then he meets Peter’s eyes and what he sees there stops his heart. Disappointment. Anger. Pity, even, for Peter must know as well as Neal that going back to prison after being labeled the FBI’s personal snitch would be far from a walk in the park. 

Neal sits when prompted, the cold of the metal chair seeping through the thin fabric of his pants, reminding him how exposed he is. Not that he’s ever been shy about his body, but this is different. This is sitting in front of the one person who ever saw any good in him and realizing they can’t quite see it anymore. 

Neal isn’t insecure. He can’t afford to be in his profession; they don’t call them confidence men for nothing. He’s not insecure, but sometimes, just sometimes, he hates himself just a little bit. After all, he is a criminal. He may be a damn good criminal, but sometimes, usually after a few drinks, he thinks that makes him a worse person, not a better one.

He forces himself to meet Peter’s eyes and smile brightly. If Peter’s already decided he’s guilty then there’s no point in claiming otherwise.

“You’re not wearing the suit.” He smiles wider as if he can trick himself into believing it’s all ok.

“What?”

Peter sounds hurt and confused, but mostly tired.

“The suit you wore the last two times you caught me.”

Peter purses his lips and folds his hands on the table.

“I wasn’t the one who caught you this time.”

Neal shrugs, goosebumps forming on his skin. The least they could’ve done was given him a t-shirt or something.

“There’s still time.” 

Peter sighs and the hurt and confusion disappear and now it’s just fatigue coloring his expression, deepening the lines around his mouth and eyes, making him look every one of his forty-eight years. 

“Why’d you do it, Neal?”

Neal looks down, not wanting to see Peter’s expression as he answers the question.

“Would you believe me if I said I don’t even know what  _ it _ is?

“I really wish I could, Neal. But... this is too serious. I can’t play your little games on this one. I can’t try to find you a way out, I just... I can’t Neal.”

Peter waits until Neal meets his eyes before he voices his next statement. Like he’s only going to be able to say it once and wants to be certain Neal is listening. But of course, Neal’s  _ been _ listening. He always listens to Peter. Neal may not do what Peter wants him to most of the time, but he always hears him out, gives him a chance.  _ Just give me a chance, Peter. _

“They’re going to put you away for life, Neal.”

Neal waits for that to hit him. For the desperation to flood his veins until he’s begging Peter to find him a way out. But the desperation never comes. If Neal’s being honest with himself, and he’s really trying to these days, prison doesn’t scare him as much as losing Peter does. The worst thing he could have envisioned has already happened. Peter has lost faith in him, once and for all. And, though he certainly didn’t do whatever Peter seems to think he did, he’s still not entirely certain he doesn’t deserve it.

\---

_ Two Days earlier... _

There’s a saying, where he comes from. Being loved will get you flowers, but being feared will get you everything. It’s the sort of phrase that dictators use to justify their wrongdoings, and Mikhail has never been particularly fond of it. Still, he can’t deny that being known as ‘the guy who can make people disappear’ has been a positive force in his life as of late. He did not set out to become a high-class hitman. As a little boy, he didn’t dream of pistols and dark alleyways. But he cannot deny how well the job suits him. He’s always been a hunter, takes after his father in that way, and hunting people is no different than hunting deer. Follow the tracks and stay downwind. 

His latest target is difficult, mostly because of the FBI escort that seems to follow his every move. It doesn’t help that he takes evasion strategies wherever he goes. The sort of strategies Mikhail himself uses out of habit. Doubling back, switching modes of transport, ducking into shops and out of back alleys, losing himself in a crowd. Clearly, his latest target is a hunter himself. Or perhaps he’s just used to being the prey.

Mikhail has no lack of clients, can afford to be picky about his jobs, but he takes most that come his way. His clients seem to think that means he enjoys it, but they’re only half right. He likes the hunt, that’s true enough, but he’s never felt anything but indifference for the kill. He’s not morally opposed to it, he wouldn’t be in the business if he was, it’s just that it’s boring to him. Anyone can put a bullet through a guy’s head. There’s nothing difficult about it, nothing beautiful either. There is no art in killing. Because that’s what the job is to him, really. His own enaction of artistry. That being said, Mikhail will be happy when there’s a bullet in Caffrey’s head. It’s not personal, it never is really, not when it comes to the victim at least. When it comes to the client... Well, that’s a whole other story.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Leave a comment below if you want to see more of this fic, or if you have any other fic requests in this fandom. I'm an h/c writer at heart but I'm willing to try anything if anyone got any fun ideas.


End file.
